


Lila Takes Everything

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Also Mirage is more solid, Also the weapon is a pungi not a lyre, Alya redemption, And I don't like Second Chance lol, Anti Adrienette, Based off of a Tumblr prompt that has been lost in the grinder, Clumsily thrown together bc I have no writing skills, Gen, I figured that Sasu would be better bc I don't think she'd make a play on words like that, Lila gets her just desserts, Lila salt, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, No timers for the heroes bc that's dumb, Not Adrienette friendly, Sort Of, The Snake's Power is Hypnotize not time travel, This is where I got the idea for RPV lol, Venom has been altered slightly, Viperion is a permanent hero and was with LB and CN at the beginning, bc Beegami's name is Sasu, bc this was written before Party Crasher aired, because I love her okay, except for LB and CN bc that makes sense, ml salt, no beta we die like men, since I'm assuming Kagami knows only Japanese and French, there's an entire essay I could write on that but not right now, to make the actual Fox Miraculous more powerful than Volpina's, yeaaaaahhhh if Nihoni shows up please let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Or so she tries.Alternatively: I tried writing a salt fic, decided to give the class braincells.Takes place in RPV verse
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Lila Takes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> As this was the prototype for RPV, I consider it as such, but I do not consider it canon to the RPV universe due to this fic taking place sometime in Season 3, several bits of lore being different, and being canon compliant with the writers dumbing down everyone. RPV will not allow that, because this household loves their characters and if Lila is supposed to be a "big bad and awesome supervillain" then we will write her as such where people don't lose their braincells in her presence.

“I won’t call her out, Adrien. For you.” Marinette says finally. Adrien smiles.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

If only they both knew how damaging this philosophy was.

<>-<>-<>-<>

“The croissant I ordered was stale.”

False. Everything in the bakery was sold fresh, made that day. It always sold before becoming stale.

“I’m allergic to almonds. They said they had coconut ones, but I had to go to the ER.” 

Another falsehood. There were no 112 call from the bakery. 

“Tom literally threw me out of the store. I don’t want to believe it, but I think Marinette told him too.”

Well...technically, after so many falsehoods and slanders, Tom planted himself in front of the door and told her to leave. He never touched Lila. Yes, Marinette told him the slander coming from Lila, and as any good businessman and father, he kept a poisonous thorn out from his business.

Marinette didn’t want to hear anymore lies. She stood up for herself after class was over.

“Every single item in our bakery has always been sold long before growing stale. Even if there was something that became stale, we would automatically throw it out.” Marinette stated simply.

“But, Marinette, Lila said - “ Alya began. Marinette cut her off.

“You know how my family’s bakery runs, Alya. In fact, all of you do, and yet you thought we’d let a stale croissant slide?!” Marinette returned. Her classmates began to murmur.

“It’s because your family has it out for me!” Lila wailed.

“My family always caters to those with food allergies. We also have a record of any emergency that has happened, and there are no 112 calls in the past five years from our bakery.” Marinette coldly stated.

“That’s because it happened at home!’ Lila shrieked.

“Do you at least have the hospital bill to prove it?” Marinette asked.

“Marinette! Why would you ask something so personal?” Nino asked, aghast. Marinette turned to him in disgust.

“Because maybe, these lies are affecting my family’s bakery!” Marinette snapped. “My father only stood outside the door, he never touched Lila! Yes, I told him to keep you out, but it was because you were coming in only to spread lies about the bakery!” Lila began to wail and her classmates glared at her. Marinette didn’t care anymore. She made to leave when Adrien intercepted her.

“I thought we agreed that you won’t confront Lila!” Adrien hissed. Marinette’s eyes narrowed.

“She can hurt me all she wants,” Marinette snarled, ”but heaven and hell better help anyone who insults my family and our source of income. We’re not like you or Chloe, our life depends on the bakery! How would you feel if someone tried to slander your father’s brand?” 

“Marinette. We had an agreement. You’re acting worse than Chloe - “

“You would - “

“I’m not finished. If we continue to do this, continue to make her miserable, she’ll become an akuma!” Adrien said. “She’s come after me every time she’s been akumatized!”

“I, I had no idea,” Marinette stuttered out, ”but that doesn’t mean - “

“She’s going to be more dangerous - “ 

“OH AND I WOULDN’T BE AKUMATIZED?! OH THAT’S RIGHT, I’M MARINETTE! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE, THE KIND ONE, THE DOORMAT! SO IF YOU WANT TO DEFEND LILA SO MUCH, JOIN HER ALREADY!” Marinette erupted, her eyes glittering with pure anger. She gasped as she registered the shock on Adrien’s face. As much as she was losing her crush on him...there was a small, traitorous shred that still loved him. 

“Marinette…” Adrien said, his voice flat.

“I’m sorry!” Marinette shrieked, and ran. She ran home, barely saying hello to her parents, and collapsed on her floor, sobbing. 

“Marinette! An akuma!” Tikki shrieked. Marinette looked up and saw a butterfly coming for her.

“I’m Marinette. Yes, I’m angry, but revenge is not the way. Lila’s justice will come later.” Marinette said, forcing her feelings down. The butterfly left. Marinette’s hands shook, she needed to design, to create.

Then it hit her.

Her passion, cost so much money. Money her parents did not have.

She realizes that she doesn’t have to make clothing herself. She could do designs instead. Like some people do, selling things online. 

So she sets up shop. 

Her portfolio, older works are all over her social media. Her newer works are being sold in various stores, all kept track of. She even sets up a page for herself, gaining patrons everyday.

She smiles when she sees Marc walking around with a pride shirt that she made, her smile still going strong until she comes into class to see Lila sobbing in the center of all her classmates.

“Marinette!” Alya spat as Marinette passed by. Marinette turned to face her former friend.

“What’s going on?” Marinettte asked. Alya either snorted or snarled, Marinette couldn’t decide which one.

“You STOLE Lila’s designs!” Alya yelled. Marinette blinked, then laughed.

“Then where’s her proof, oh great reporter?” Marinette asked, pulling out her phone, showing her social media and page. There were videos as well, recording the entire process, which showed all her designs were 100% unique. 

“It’s clearly edited!” Alya snarled. Marinette sighed.

“Alya, I’m many things, not liking Lila is one of them, but I would NEVER stoop so low to steal someone’s designs! Any artist can tell you that stealing another person’s art is one of the greatest crimes in the art community.” Marinette replied as evenly as she could.

“It’s true!” Rose piped up.

“What?!” Alya shrieked, whirling to stare down the smaller girl. Rose stood her ground.

“When Bob Roth stole Kitty Section’s music and designs, Marinette and Luka went up to confront him about it! If Luka was here, he’ll tell you all about it!” Rose said, attempting to calm Alya down. Alya was shaking, either with rage or denial.

“Lila, where’s your proof that I supposedly stole your designs?” Marinette asked, her voice dropping low. Lila’s eyes widened.

“Here!” Lila shrieked, throwing out her notebook. Marinette caught it and opened it. Inside were bad copies of her designs, Marinette held in a laugh.

“You should really try harder to claim that I copied your designs, Lila. Every artist has come through the art room, and Nathaniel and Marc have never seen you. Neither has Alix. Don’t say that you’re too busy, I have a rather full schedule and have made time to be in the art room.” Marinette stated. Her classmates blinked in shock. The classroom erupted, some turned to ask Lila, others to Marinette. One voice rose higher than the rest.

“You lied to me! To us!” Alya shrieked, Lila cowering under her wrathful gaze.

“I -,” Lila stuttered out, grasping for straws. Alya didn’t let her. 

“The Ladyblog is ruined thanks to you. Our hopes - “ Alya shook momentarily, Nino hesitantly approached her and rubbed her back. 

“I never lied!” Lila cried.

“If what you just pulled was a lie, and everything Marinette has said is true, how can we trust you?!” Alya shrieked. A gasp rose up from someone in the classroom. Marinette’s head snapped towards the window - there it was, an akuma.

“Alya!” Marinette cried out, reaching for her friend. Alya looked up and saw the akuma. Alya backed up, terror rising in her eyes. 

“Everyone get out of here!” Adrien yelled, taking action to get as many people out of the room as possible. Chloe and Sabrina were the first to dash outside of the door, followed by Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Rose and Juleka. 

“I’m not leaving Alya!” Nino snarled at Adrien as the blonde frantically waved for him to flee. Nino gripped Alya’s hand, “Alya, I’m with you, you hear me?”

“She lied to us! What does that mean for my blog?!” Alya wailed, her eyes flicking between Lila and the akuma. Marinette stood up and walked slowly to Alya.

“Marinette! Stay back!” Adrien warned.

“I’m done listening to you,” Marinette spat, barely keeping her anger down. The akuma was now closer to her than Alya. 

“Marinette - “ Marinette couldn’t hear anymore, only kept her eyes on Nino, Alya, and the akuma.

“Alya, I know you’re angry, frustrated, and conflicted - “

“I hurt you!” Alya cried out. Marinette nearly got whiplash from her confession.

“Yes, but now you realized what you did. We can talk about that when there isn’t an akuma to deal with.”

“Are you sure?”

“The reason the akuma is here is because you’re angry at Lila - “

“I’m angry at myself! I listened to her and believed her over my best friend!” Alya cut in. The akuma fluttered closer to Alya. Marinette moved closer to it.

“Don’t bury your anger. Let it out, talk to me.” Marinette encouraged.

“She lied! If she lied about this, she could’ve lied about Ladybug! I have to find the truth!” 

“Your anger is righteous, and it’s not fair that Hawkmoth takes advantage of negative emotions. Now, if Hawkmoth and akumas weren’t a thing, what would you do once you found out Lila lied about this incident?”

“I would look into any other story she told to see if she lied,” Alya replied shakily after thinking for a few seconds. The akuma began to turn and flutter away.

“NO!” Marinette was shoved away, someone leaping for the akuma. Dazed, she blearily registered Lila accepting whatever Hawkmoth said and was consumed in a cloud of purple. Marinette felt herself be pulled up to her feet and led out of the class and down the stairs.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Alya asked. Marinette blinked. 

“Yeah, just, find a place to hide. I’m going to find somewhere else to hide, Lila would probably go after me first.” Marinette responded, Alya nodding. She and Nino took off, sprinting out of the school. Marinette ran and dove onto the bathroom, making sure that no one was in there.

“Good job Marinette! You kept Alya from getting akumatized!” Tikki said, popping out of her bag.

“All thanks your wisdom!” Marinette said, gently nudging the kwami. Tikki nodded to Marinette, and both smiled.

“Now it’s time to fight Lila...again,” Tikki said, rolling her eyes.

“What are we waiting for? Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called, the transformation washing her, filling her with joy and light. She sprinted out of the bathroom and froze. Chat was charging at her, his pupils narrow.

“I’ll kill you!” Chat Noir shrieked. Ladybug stared in horror, before leaping away, pulling herself to the safety of the rooftop. Chat followed, his teeth bared. Ladybug flung her yo-yo out at his face, he easily batted it away. 

“Chat! What’s going on?!” Ladybug yelled, terrified. Chat Noir snarled, going for the offensive. This fight was going to be too even, she needed help. Glancing down, she saw two trash cans. She flung her yo-yo around one, and yanked it back. Chat met it with a staff strike, but before Chat could react, Ladybug rammed into his back. Chat stumbled forward, giving Ladybug space to roundhouse kick him in the head. Moving fast, she snatched his staff and slammed him in the head, knocking him out cold. Ladybug opened the staff’s communicator and stared in shock at the message.

‘CHAT NOIR KILLS LADYBUG’ the headline said. Lots of paragraph garbage was underneath, Ladybug narrowed her eyes to think. She had no idea what Lilakuma’s powers were, but if the staff was any indication, probably had to do with some form of hypnosis and screens. 

‘Guess I won’t be picking up calls,’ Ladybug thought, shoving the staff into her yo-yo. One less weapon for Chat, she figured. She quickly made her way to Master Fu’s, making sure that no one followed her.

“Master!” Marinette burst in, Tikki eating a cookie in her purse.

“Did a Lucky Charm - “ Master Fu began.

“Chat is down. I have no protection, and this akuma is going to be the toughest one yet.” Marinette replied, nodding towards the Miracle box.

“Take the allies you need, then,” Master Fu said. Marinette nodded as he opened the box. She chose fast, and indicated that she wanted to bring out the Turtle Miraculous into play as well.

“Thank you, Master. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called. Once she finished her transformation, she quickly stashed the Miraculous into her yo-yo. Ladybug leaped through the window, and moved across town. She located Alya and Nino, and swung them into an alleyway. Without words, she passed their respective Miraculouses to them. Even if they acted less than heroic in their 

“Trixx, let’s pounce!” 

“Wayzz, shell on!”

“Carapace, Rena, on any account, don’t answer your messages or open up your communicators. I think this akuma can hypnotize people through news articles they send.” Ladybug said, showing them the staff. Rena gasped as she read the screen, Carapace stared in shock.

“What’s the plan?” Rena asked.

“I’m going to get a Bee hero, you guys stay here,” Ladybug replied.

“If you bring Chloe - “ Rena started. Ladybug cut her off.

“Different Bee. Don’t worry, I won’t be long!” Ladybug explained swiftly, then leaped out of the alley. Ladybug easily jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she found her intended.

“Ladybug!” Kagami gasped as Ladybug leaped down in front of her. Ladybug put her finger to her lips and steered her into an alleyway.

“Have you looked at your phone recently?” Ladybug asked.

“No, I - “

“Don’t take it out, and don’t answer the trompo, no matter what,” Ladybug said, teaching to stop Kagami from pulling out her phone.

“Okay,” Kagami said, putting her phone away.

“Kagami Tsurugi, here is the Miraculous of the Bee. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will return the Miraculous to me.” Ladybug said, presenting the box to Kagami. Kagami stared in shock.

“What happened to Queen Bee?” Kagami asked.

“It’s too risky to bring in Queen Bee. You know what to do.” Ladybug said. Kagami nodded, and took the box with both hands. She opened the box and stared in shock as the Miraculous lit up and Pollen appeared.

“Hello my Queen,” Pollen greeted. Kagami blinked.

“Please don’t address me as Queen, uh - “

“Pollen, my - “

“Kagami.”

“Okay, Kagami. The power I grant is Venom, and much like any other non Ladybug or Black Cat Miraculous, can be used multiple times, unless you run out of stamina, then you will have five minutes before you detransform. Venom is unique, the paralysis lasts for five minutes and needs a two minute cool down before it can be used again.”

“Okay. Are you ready?” Kagami asked Pollen. Pollen nodded.

“Ready, Kagami!” 

“Pollen, buzz on!” Kagami called. Ladybug watched as golden light encircled Kagami, and soon a new Bee Holder stood in her place. Ladybug was too pressed for time to take in the outfit, she needed to focus more on the present. 

“Alright, uh - “

“Sasu,” the Bee hero said, her lip curling into a slight smile.

“Cool. Sasu, follow me!” Ladybug said, Sasu following eagerly. Ladybug heard Sasu muttering to herself how cool it was to be a Miraculous holder, all the way to where Ladybug left Rena and Carapace. Swiftly arriving back to the alley where she left Rena and Carapace, she blinked in shock as she saw Viperion.

“How’d you know to get here?” Ladybug asked the Snake hero.

“Saw on the news that someone saw Chat trying to kill you. Made sure no one followed you before getting here.”

“Cool. Everyone, meet the new bee, Sasu.” Ladybug said. 

“Why not retrieve - “

“If the Lilakuma figures out that I was getting more heroes on the scene, she could try to hypnotize Chloe before I get to her. Did you guys explain the situation to Viperion?” Ladybug explained and directed her question to Rena Rouge and Carapace.

“Yep, and that’s why you need me. In case one of us is hypnotized by her, I can fight it with my power.” Viperion said. Ladybug nodded. 

“Then let’s go back to her school, she was akumatized there and she hasn’t made a move,” Rena declared. The five heroes nodded, and left the alleyway.

“If Chat comes by, I’ll occupy him,” Viperion said, the rest of the team nodding. 

“Alright, aaand speak do the devil, there’s Chat Noir,” Ladybug said. Chat sprinted at the group, ready to attack, but Viperion reacted as planned.

“Snake Song,” Viperion whispered, sitting down, pulling out the pungi, and played the notes. Chat stopped, his eyes shifting to yellowish-green. Ladybug gestures for the rest of the team to continue, trusting Viperion to explain to Chat what happened. They jumped into the school, Rena and Carapace indicating to Ladybug the classroom where Lila was akumatized. Gesturing for pure silence, Ladybug and Sasu came up to the other side of the door. Rena reaches out with her flute to poke the door open, then she backed up and quietly played a tune.

“Mirage,” Rena whispered, and exact copies of the four heroes stood at the door. The Ladybug illusion opened the door, and dove in, the other three hero illusions followed. A yell, and four poofs of orange smoke filled the room. Rena dove into the room first, followed by Ladybug, then Sasu, and finally Carapace. Carapace faced the back of the classroom, Rena the windows, Sasu the front, and Ladybug facing the door.

“Behind you, heroes!” Lilakuma’s voice rang out. The heroes whipped around, Carapace raised his shield in a defensive position and moved forward to put himself between the akuma and the heroines, Ladybug readied her yo-yo, Rena backed up, ready to cast more illusions, while Sasu’s hand crept towards her trompo, ready to sting. Lilakuma sat at the teacher’s desk, typing away on her phone. Ladybug stared in shock, Lilakuma looked similar to Lady WiFi, but instead of black, she wore white, with an orange net symbol on her chest. Where her side “tails” would’ve been, is a crown braid, but the rest of her hair is down. A diamond tiara shaped like a Wi-Fi signal turned upside down is stuck in the crown braid.

So she really wants to be the school queen. Have fun fighting Chloe for that position.

“Stand down Lila, there’s four of us - “ Ladybug tries, not in the mood to fight Lilakuma.

“You will call my Queen Internet!” Lilakuma - Queen Internet shrieked. 

“Apples and Windows, trying to one-up Marinette AND Lady WiFi?” Rena asked, exasperated, Queen Internet glared at the Fox hero.

“That should be mine,” the akuma spat. A purple butterfly outline appeared over her face. Queen Internet stilled, before smirking.

“Give it up, Internet,” Ladybug snarled, “You’re not getting a Miraculous today.”

“Too late. I just sent a news story to Chat.” Queen Internet said, “And Hawkmoth promised me the real deal.” Queen Internet nodded to the Fox pendant. Rena reflexively put her hand to it.

“You can try,” Rena hissed. Ladybug realized that Carapace and Sasu were slowly closing in on Queen Internet, but before any of the heroes could make a move, Queen Internet grabbed the computer and turned it to Carapace, who barely brought his shield up in time. Sasu leaped, but Queen Internet ducked, and the new hero slammed into Carapace’s shield, bouncing off, her back smashing into the computer, dazed. Ladybug and Rena began to move, but Queen Internet, with a brutal show of strength, flipped the desk at the two. They both slid under the flying desk, and barely rolled away from her grabby hands. 

“Rena, now!” Rena nodded, quickly playing the notes.

“Mirage,” Rena hissed, disappearing momentarily as multiple versions of her and the other heroes popped out from around them. Ladybug moved easily, noting Sasu and Carapace standing up, ready to attack.

“Where are you cowards?!” Queen Internet shrieked. The illusions and real heroes began to close in around her. She blindly lashed out, continually being blinded by the orange smoke every time she destroyed an illusion. The akuma dove underneath a desk, away from the illusions. A sound came from the projector and Ladybug whirled, and nearly collapsed at what it was showing.

‘LADYBUG ATTACKS THE REST OF THE TEAM’ the headline read. 

“Venom!” Sasu yelled, realizing what was going to happen. Ladybug lashed out, swiftly destroying the rest of the illusions, before leaping at Carapace, his shield raised above his head as Sasu was in mid-leap, prepared to use his shield as a jumping platform. Ladybug knocked Carapace’s shield away, and as Sasu broke form to land somewhere that wasn’t Carapace, Ladybug shoves Carapace into the trompo’s stinger. 

“Carapace!” Rena roared, ready to attack Ladybug.

“I can hold her off! Get Queen Internet!” Sasu said. Rena nodded, then whirled to attack the akuma. 

“You want my Miraculous so badly? Come and get it!” Rena snarled, lunging at Queen Internet. Ladybug stepped in that direction, but the trompo cut her off.

“Bee vs ladybug, who wins?” Sasu challenged.

“Ladybug!” Ladybug snarled, flinging her yo-yo at the bee heroine. Unprepared for the viciousness, Sasu sent her trompo out to meet the yo-yo, but as the two collided, Sasu took the brunt of the force and was knocked back, Ladybug stalked towards her, yo-yo spinning, ready to wrap around - 

“Can’t let you do that, M’Lady!” Chat called, diving between Sasu and Ladybug, eyes clear and bright.

“Sorry I’m late,” Viperion said to Sasu. Sasu pushed herself up.

“Well?” Sasu asked, as Viperion sat down. The other two took ready stances.

“Snake Song,” Viperion whispered. Ladybug shrieked, the sound pounding against Queen Internet’s magic. She was vaguely aware of the other three heroes assisting Rena Rouge, and finally, the haze cleared.

“Viperion? What happened?” Ladybug asked, Viperion wrapping her in a hug as her mind cleared.

“You’re going to be alright,” Viperion murmured encouragingly in her hair. A yelp came from Sasu.

“Akuma. That’s right. Let’s go!” Ladybug said as Viperion let her out of the hug and took her side, pungi ready. Queen Internet was dodging Sasu’s charged up trompo, as Rena bounded up to them.

“We’re trying to keep her on her toes so that she can’t write her stories. Chat and Carapace are trying to destroy every single WiFi router as possible, if Queen Internet’s powers are anything similar to Lady WiFi’s.” Rena explained. Ladybug nodded.

“Nice. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called, throwing her yo-yo up. A scarf fell out of the light, Ladybug caught it without hesitation. Rena jumped back into the fight, calling on her power again, confusing Queen Internet on who the real Rena Rouge was while Sasu hid behind an illusion, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

“What’s that for?” Viperion asked. 

“NO!” Queen Internet shrieked, backed into a corner.

“Heels in a battle? Impractical.” Sasu said flatly, her trompo coming down to stab. Queen Internet snarled, and with swift, dexterous hands, she did something with her phone and teleported.

“Well that’s new,” Viperion said.

“Is she trying to copy...Lady WiFi as you say?” Ladybug asked, irritated, turning to Rena.

“I honestly am not surprised that she doesn’t have the same powers. I thought she had a similar schtick, but once she started hypnotizing people, I figured that she probably has something different going on.” Rena said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m sorry I failed, Ladybug,” Sasu said, head low.

“You didn’t. None of us realized she could teleport,” Ladybug said. Sasu nodded, then squared her shoulders.

“If she does start having similar powers, and if what you guys are going with, Lady WiFi could teleport, right?” Sasu asked.

“Lady WiFi could travel via phones, and her power was, well, powered by WiFi. That’s why I had Carapace and Chat destroy every Internet router in the school.” Rena Rouge explained.

“Then let’s go search for her. Where did you send Chat and Carapace?” Ladybug asked.

“I told them to take out the closest routers. There’s routers in each classroom, and Chat doesn’t have his staff. So I hope Carapace didn’t skip arm day.” Rena said.

“Given the time, they’ve probably finished with this - “ Viperion said, but was cut off from finishing what he was saying by a Chat flying out of a window from the other side of the school.

“Chat, catch!” Ladybug yelled, pulling the staff out of her yo-yo and throwing it to him. He caught it, spun around mid-air and extended his staff onto the rail where he essentially nearly pole-vaulted into the wall. Righting himself just in time, he landed semi-gracefully.

“Thanks,” Chat said, “Who’s that?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Sasu.

“I am Sasu, the new Bee Miraculous holder,” Sasu greeted. Chat’s brows raised.

“Is that Japanese for ‘sting’?” Chat asked.

“Yes,” Sasu said, “but if I recall, there’s an akuma fight going on. Let’s go!” Ladybug nodded, and the five heroes leaped across the courtyard, just in time to see Carapace being thrown through the window. Rena caught him easily, and brought him to safe ground.

“Six heroes? Well that’s not fair.” Queen Internet pouted, her heels clicking as she came up to the shattered window.

“Should’ve been more upset, Internet,” Rena spat, glaring at Queen Internet. 

“Give it up, Internet,” Ladybug snarled. Carapace moved forward, shield raised, planting himself between Rena Rouge and Queen Internet. Sasu and Chat fanned out, blocking the door and the window, respectively. Viperion hung back, pungi at the ready.

“Never. Hawkmoth wants two Miraculous, I want one.” Queen Internet snarled.

“Your power is useless now,” Viperion warned. Queen Internet shrugged, then started typing. Ladybug’s Lucky Vision went off, indicating the phone and Queen Internet’s face.

“A simple solution this time,” Ladybug said, “Chat, Sasu, box her in! Carapace, Rena, come up with a distraction!” 

“You won’t!” Queen Internet shrieked, typing and sending something, Ladybug heard Viperion’s tune playing, blocking out any hypnotizing power.

“She’s trying to override our weapons!” Carapace called, flinging his shield at Queen Internet. The akuma ducked, and smirked as Sasu yelped as Venom somehow activated itself, throwing the trompo as far as she could, before diving at Queen Internet.

“Sorry M’Lady!” Chat yelped, his staff apparently having a mind of its own. Ladybug back flipped away as Chat’s staff smashed into the ground where she was. Chat dropped his staff, and before Ladybug could react, her yo-yo began to spaz out. Rena became entangled, and drawn in.

“Ladybug, let go of the yo-yo! Don’t try to help me!” Rena cried. Ladybug dropped the yo-yo and backed away, shaking off the last of the entangling string.

“Rena, I - “

“Help them!” Rena said, her chin jutted towards Carapace, Chat, and Sasu ganging up on Queen Internet, whose fingers were still somehow flying over the phone as she dodged and kicked at green, black, and yellow blurs. 

“Ow!” Queen Internet shrieked as Viperion flung his pungi at her head. She stumbled, Sasu, Chat, and Carapace moved to take her down. She typed something while backing up and turned her phone to them. Viperion, Carapace, and Sasu dove away in time, Chat stood frozen before turning and snarling.

“Not again!” Viperion growled, “Carapace, Sasu, the two of you should be able to keep him at bay! I’m going to help Ladybug!” 

“Will do!” Carapace said, Sasu not hesitating as she leaped at Chat, Carapace right behind her. Viperion leaped after Ladybug as Ladybug and Queen Internet began their one-on-one fight. Moving fast, Viperion joined her. 

“Hey Internet! You’re going to lose soon!” Viperion taunted, trying to goad the akuma into focusing on him.

“So?” She asked, scowling, not rising to the bait as she attempted to kick Ladybug. Ladybug skillfully leaped back, allowing Viperion to strike at the akuma. She growled and swiped at his face. He moved back, but she grabbed his wrist and flung him at Ladybug. Twisting, he landed next to her, ready to strike. She tapped his arm discreetly and passed the scarf to him. Viperion realized that because Queen Internet was more focused on Ladybug, she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on fighting Viperion at the same time. Nodding, he and Ladybug moved, one attacking her left, the other her right. Queen Internet was a decent fighter, but her vendetta against Ladybug made her sloppy. She was attempting to type something on her phone as well, so that also decreased her concentration. Viperion took a kick to the stomach that sent him back, coughing for a moment before dropping in a crouch.

“Vi, now!” Ladybug called as soon as Queen Internet turned all her concentration on Ladybug, about to turn her phone towards the hero. Viperion lunged, punching Queen Internet in the weak spots, before swiftly wrapping the scarf around her face, tying it into her hair. He backflipped away as she shrieked, and Ladybug easily jabbed her wrist, making her drop the phone. Ladybug stepped on it, and cracked the phone. She purified the akuma as Viperion went back to retrieve the Lucky Charm. Quickly untying the scarf, Viperion passed it back to her.

“We did it,” he said, smiling.

“Thanks to you all. Miraculous ladybug!” Ladybug said, the little ladybugs doing their cleansing work. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and quickly purified the butterfly.

“Pound it!” The six heroes exclaimed.

“Viperion, Chat, can you take care of Lila? I’m going to take the others. I’ll be back soon.” Viperion nodded.

“Will do,” Viperion said. Ladybug gestured for the three temporary heroes to follow her. Rena and Carapace jumped into the alley she found them in, while Ladybug and Sasu jumped into another alleyway.

“Thank you Ladybug, for granting me the honor of fighting alongside you,” Sasu said, “Pollen, buzz off.” The transformation dropped, and Kagami took out the bee comb.

“Thanks for your help, Kagami,” Ladybug said, then left the alleyway for the next. One minute left. Nino and Alya stood, their Miraculouses in their hands.

“Thanks Ladybug,” they both said as Ladybug took the Turtle and Fox back. Ladybug nodded.

“Thanks for joining me in this fight,” Ladybug said. She left quickly and dropped her transformation in a different alleyway.

“Charge up, Tikki. I have some words to say to Lila.” Marinette said, her eyes dark. Tikki nodded and ate her cookie as fast as she could.

“Stand up for yourself this time,” Tikki said, “Lila did after all intentionally grab an akuma.” Marinette nodded.

“You ready?” Marinette asked. Tikki nodded. “Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug leaped out of the alleyway and back to the school where Chat and Viperion stood, staring down Lila.

“Ladybug! I’m sorry - “ Lila began to say, trying to hug Ladybug.

“I had four witnesses say that you intentionally grabbed that akuma,” Ladybug said, pushing Lila away.

“I did it so that Alya couldn’t get akumatized!” Lila said, her eyes pleading.

“I was told that you shoved a classmate out of the way to get to the akuma, who at that point, was beginning to fly away,” Ladybug said bluntly. Lila’s eyes widened.

“Who said that?” She shrieked.

“I am not going to betray their confidentiality. Do something like this again, and I won’t pull my punches.” Ladybug said, ending all conversation. Lila’s face contorted with rage.

“This isn’t over, Ladybug,” Lila hissed, stalking away.

“It is,” Chat said, “School can be back in session again, thank goodness. Shall we stick around for the Ladyblog, M’Lady?” 

“Class will be back in session. I’d rather get going. See you later on patrol!” Ladybug says, and exits through the window.

<>-<>-<>-<>

Marinette returns to a chaotic classroom. Lila is in the middle of it all, taking the heat of the glares all cast on her. 

“What’s going on?” Adrien asks, seemingly materializing next to her. Marinette yelps, she wasn’t expecting for him to sneak up on her like that! Alya stands up from her seat.

“Miss Liar here has been trying to convince us that she took the akuma for me because she didn’t want me to be akumatized. However, she fails to realize that there were three other witnesses: you, Marinette, and Nino.” 

“It’s true,” Marinette says, “I calmed Alya down, and before the akuma flew away, Lila pushed me just to grab the akuma and screamed ‘No!’ Clearly, this is a case of someone who so selflessly took an akuma for a friend.” Marinette ends sarcastically. 

“You don’t know what you saw!” Lila said crossly, but Alya jumped in. 

“That’s enough, Lila,” Alya says, “Marinette calmed me down, and just as the butterfly was going to leave, you pushed Marinette and had this look on your face. You grabbed the butterfly and put it into your phone and accepted whatever power Hawkmoth could give you. I think that’s some very damning evidence.”

“What are you going to do, arrest me?” Lila asked. 

“I may not exactly know the laws of what to do when someone grabs an akuma for their own selfish gain, but the officers and court might,” Alya said, “And someone has been contacted. A few someones, really.”

“What?” Lila asked, her eyes going wide as police officers filed in. Marinette decided not to watch the scene, figuring it’d be best to give Lila a small semblance of privacy instead. 

<>-<>-<>-<>

Ladybug swiftly made her way to Alya’s house, and discreetly tapped on her window. Alya was swift to open the window and allowed Ladybug to come in.

“I would take off my boots, but they’re kind of stuck to my feet. Anyways, that’s an irrelevant detail, but you can put that on the Ladyblog. No, put the phone and recording equipment down, this is some...more private matters.” Ladybug said quickly. Alya nodded.

“So, Ladybug, what brings you here late at night?” Alya asked.

“In the past, I’ve seen you display less-than-heroic actions, you and Carapace, to be exact. That’s why I haven’t been bringing you two into battle, even if the situation was perfect for Mirage or Shellter.”

“What have I done to be benched?” Alya inquisitively asked.

“I’ve been watching how you treated your friend. You were quite...dismissive and fast to leap to conclusions. However, today, you redeemed yourself by defending your friend. But, it took you this long to do so. While I am appreciative of redeeming acts, I will keep you on the bench a bit until I decide whether I can trust you to have my back. I’m sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long.”

“It’s okay, Ladybug. I get it if you don’t want me to be a hero again. I haven’t been the best friend to Marinette, but I will work on it. And honestly? I think I can do with no being a Miraculous hero for a bit, given that the Ladyblog’s credibility is out the door. Ladybug, I promise, and I hope I can stick to that promise, that I will take my friend seriously and take my role as a reporter more responsibly. I won’t film akuma battles until you are ready to 100% trust me. Is that a good deal?” 

“Yes, yes it is. See you later, Alya!” Ladybug said, as she left Alya’s room. She swiftly made her way back home, where she detransformed and found her phone had several texts with Alya apologizing for everything. Smiling, Marinette replied that it was alright, but it’d take time for her to heal, but she let Alya know that once they repair their friendship, they will have each other’s backs. 

Life is tumultuous, but Marinette finds a way to weather a storm through beginning and end. And if her friendships break or strengthen, it makes life even better. Her friendship with Alya may be strained, their boat battered, but they will rebuild. 

For now, Marinette sleeps soundly as the storm calms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what actually inspired RPV. I wrote this, wanted Viperion to be this permanent hero with the main two, and wondered how the universe would be different. So consider this the concept idea of RPV.


End file.
